1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting lane data faults, and more particularly, to a system, a method, and a computer-readable recording medium for lane keeping control, which use the active control of Electronic Power Steering (EPS) to control estimation of a path targeted by a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vehicle-related technologies have been variously developed to provide systems that make vehicles safe and comfortable, and such systems have been applied to actual vehicles to improve driver's safety.
There has been extensive research on a lane keeping assist device, as a kind of the above-mentioned safety system, which can prevent accidents resulting from lane departure, which can occur when the driver neglects forward gazing due to driving for a long time, dozing off, or using a cell phone.
Such a lane keeping assist device measures the position of the vehicle and lanes during driving and, when a determination is made that the vehicle will depart from the current lane, applies torque or vibration to the steering wheel using a motor, for example, so that the driver is prompted to return to the lane through steering operation.
Auxiliary torque, which is for the purpose of preventing departure from the current lane, is calculated based on the current situation, and only a part of amount necessary for actual steering is applied to the steering wheel. There is no standardized method for applying torque to the steering wheel; in nations of advanced automobile standards, devices have been in practical use which attach a motor to the steering column and apply auxiliary torque through a clutch mechanism.
The prior art in this regard is as follows: in many cases, a DC motor, a gear, and a clutch mechanism are used to connect with the steering column, or EPS is controlled to apply auxiliary toque.
The performance of such a conventional lane keeping or following device depends on the accuracy of road lane information acquired from the front camera, but the lane recognition performance of the camera may be degraded by various conditions, such as road environments and climate changes.
Therefore, erroneous lane information causes erroneous lane keeping control, making the safety device lose its function and even cause accidents, and such a possibility of accidents is slowing down the widespread use of lane keeping devices.